My Theme Song
by Ginri
Summary: [OneShot!] Number IX tells Zexion what his ideal “theme song” would be. With the use of Linkin Park’s “Breaking the Habit” song.


**My Theme Song**

**Summary:** OneShot! Number IX tells Zexion what his ideal "theme song" would be. With the use of Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" song.

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** Swearing and mentions of drugs and sexual abuse

I was daydreaming once during classes and this idea popped into my head! I read in Wikipedia the misconception of the song and man is it strange.

---.---

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Shortly after the music ended, Demyx smiled to himself as he slipped off his pair of black and metallic blue headphones.

He then opened the stereo's CD compartment and grabbed his sitar, cheesy smile still in place "Wait 'til Zexy hears about this!"

---.---

Number VI read quietly in the library. He recently found an interesting book and decided not to bring it to his head quarters.

So he remained in the huge room, snug on a mahogany chair… since Larxene had put a sign on her leather couch that read "SIT HERE AND I'LL ZAP YOU".

Although the young member wasn't actually afraid of her hate-filled (yet empty) threat, he just didn't like the idea of Number XII hurling thunder at his ass.

Once he was finished with the thick book, he stood up and returned it. But now what?

The library's Windows XP caught his sight and Zexion decided to check out what the Organization does on it.

He immediately booted the computer and patiently waited for it to finish. The WHOLE Organization had individual accounts there. But they kept the names simple.

There was "I Xemnas", "II Xigbar", "III Xaldin", "IV Vexen", "V Lexaeus", "VI Zexion", "VII Saïx", "VIII Axel", "IX Demyx", "X Luxord", "XI Marluxia", "XII Larxene" and "XIII Roxas".

It took a long time to scroll down just to see their names, and the lilac haired man pitied Roxas for that. But enough of that.

Zexion clicked and entered his password. What it is? I'm not telling. He opened a window. Their homepages had Wikipedia set on it. They probably used it to research on hearts…

Now what could he search about…? Well, the first thing that came into mind was Demyx' annoying music. What did he call it again? Linking Pork? No, that's not right… Linkin Park!

Number VI proceeded to type out Linkin Park in the small search box. Scrolled down and his eye caught "Breaking the Habit"

"_Breaking the Habit? Wasn't that Demyx' favorite song?_" thought the older man, left-clicking the silver mouse.

"_A common misconception about this song is that it was written about lead singer Chester Bennington, when in fact, band member Mike Shinoda had been working on this song since 1997, long before he had even met Bennington. The reason for this misconception is largely due to Bennington's history of sexual abuse and drug use. However, the song is mostly ambiguous and not based on any specific "habit"."_

"Well, that was interesting." Zexion thought (partly sarcastic), his hand flew on the mouse as he neared the 'back' button.

All of the sudden, Zexion's nose twitched slightly, signaling that he just caught a scent… a scent that was nearing…

And nearing…

And nearing…

Until…

"HIYA ZEXY!"

Zexion sighed frustratingly and turned to look at the lower ranked musician "What is it, _Demyx_?"

The blonde haired boy grinned "I wanna show you my new theme song!" the older member raised an eyebrow "I have better things to do, Number Nine." Before he could turned back to the computer screen, loud music blasted into his ears.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_Or say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

The lilac haired man gently massaged his ears as soon as the soft instrumental began, "Hehe… sorry Zexy. I guess I forgot to turn down the volume and well… I was so absorbed in the music!"

"This is Breaking the Habit isn't it?" The musician gave him a confused look "Uh yeah… why?"

Zexion just sighed, "Gee Demyx, I hope you don't use drugs… or were sexually abused when you were young." "I don't do drugs, Zexion!"

The blue and red eyed member smirked "You better start _breaking the habit_ Demyx. Drugs are bad for your health."

Demyx gave Zexion a pout "Where do you get these rumors?" Zexion's face returned to a frown "They're not rumors. Don't you use the internet? A common misconception of that song is about Chester Bennington, his history of drug use and sexual abuse." He calmly explained.

That gave the musician a thoughtful look.

"Well, since this is my new theme song…" The lilac haired man coughed "_New **unofficial** theme song, may I add…_" he thought

Demyx grinned for the third time this fic, "THEN MAYBE I SHOULD **_DO_** DRUGS!" he exclaimed while the older member shook his head in disapproval.

"Demyx… you are so stupid."

---.---

I seriously hope that didn't offend anyone. If it did, I am terribly sorry.

Another thing I am terribly ashamed about is Zexion's misinterpretation of "Linkin Park".

I am a big fan of Linkin Park, so I don't think I have the right to insult them.

One last thing, I am so sorry for the drug use and sexual abuse thing, not to insult Chester Bennington. Peace!

PS: Once again, sorry. Especially for making Demyx want to do drugs.


End file.
